Candyshop
by silentrose4
Summary: Hikaru and Kaoru are stuck in a candyshop together...oh my God...no...just no...yeah why am I writing this? okay ummm...lemon?


**Candyshop **

**_(I can't belive i'm actually going to write this...)_**

* * *

><p>"Damn it!" Hikaru hissed as he hit the door with his fist's. "It's useless, we're locked in," Kaoru mumbled panicked. Hikaru rolled his bronze-green eye's at his brother," No fucking way..." Kaoru pouted crossing his arm's across his chest,"No need to be mean!" Hikaru looked around the small dark room. A strange, sweet smell in the air. What was this room doing in the back of a candyshop? The Host club had taken Hunny-senpai to the candyshop for his birthday. (Hunny had gone on his sugar high) Kaoru had whined about needing to use the restroom. Yeah, apparently Hikaru sucked at finding restroom's because they ended up here. "It's soo damn dark! Can you find a light switch?" Hikaru asked his younger brother. Kaoru felt around, stumbling and tripping untill his finger's landed on a switch. "Found it!" Kaoru yelled in triumpth. He flipped the switch, a crappy,dim light shining through the small room. The twin's stared at the room they stood in. Candy dominating every inch of the room. Hikaru began jumping up and down, running around the room. Kaoru stared at his older brother in fear. He looked...possessed.<p>

"Hell yes!" Hikaru screamed as he found a huge tray of gummybear's. Kaoru sighed at the immaturity of his twin. He watched as Hikaru walked to the corner of the room, his arm's full of candy. _Oh God_, Kaoru sighed. Hikaru had this addiction...If he had too many sweet's...he would litrally go insane. Like I'm-on-crack insane. Their mother had not let Hikaru have one peice of candy in three year's...Hikaru sat in the corner, emptying pack's of candy in second's. Kaoru shook his head and walked around the room trying to find a way out. "Kaoru! You have to taste these gummybear's! They are magical!" Hikaru yelled raising his hand's in the air. "No thank you," Kaoru replies as Hikaru stuffed a handful of chocolate-chip cookies in his mouth. Kaoru studied the small, circular window at the top of the wall. _His ecscape_... Kaoru empied boxe's of gumdrop's and jelly bean's, a rainbow of candy falling to the ground. He piled the boxe's on top of eachother, stepping on them gingerly. He pulled his arm's up, trying to reach the circular window. He felt his shirt ride up, revealing the lower part of his back. Kaoru began to sweat, the room was soo damn hot...

Hikaru grinned, watching Kaoru's ass. He pulled out a rainbow lolipop the size of his hand, and sucked on it roughly. All this candy was giving him a boner... Kaoru let out a groan, jumping off of the boxe's. The window wouldn't budge. He pulled his shirt up to wipe the sweat off of his face. Kaoru glanced up to see Hikaru sucking on a huge lolipop. "...Hikaru, are you allright?" Kaoru asked nervously. Hikaru was'nt going to last much longer. Hikaru replied by licking the lolipop seductivly, making a popping sound as he sucked on it. _Wow...that's not suggestive at all_..., Kaoru thought. Kaoru sat as far away as he could from his physco twin. "Kaoru! Try the candy! It's soo good!" Hikaru yelled, his eye's watery. "No, candy turn's you into a hory bastard," Kaoru yelled back. Hikaru made a face. "Fine!" Hikaru stuck his tounge out, now a rainbow of color. "...mmhhh...soo good!" Hikaru yelled out. Kaoru rolled his eye's. Hikaru put his hand on his crotch and took out a green twizzler. "If you don't eat any candy, I swear I'll fuck myself with a twizzler!" Hikaru shouted. "mhhh...go ahead...," Kaoru replied calmly. Hikaru stuck the green twizzler down the front of his designer jean's. He moaned and slipped the twizzler in and out of his pant's.

"Okay! Stop! I'll eat your candy! Just stop!" Kaoru yelled in disgust. Hikaru grinned pulling the twizzler out and throwing it at Kaoru. Kaoru twitched picking up a bag of gummybear's. The last thing Kaoru heard was Hikaru laughing crazily as Kaoru ate a handful of gummybear's.

"HAHAHAHA!" Kaoru fell over a bin of chocolate bunnie's, he got a handful of them as he sucked a blue blowpop. Hikaru stuck his head by the cottoncandy machine, his face covered in cottoncandy. Kaoru giggled as Hikaru fell to the ground again. "Kaoru, do you have a boner? Because I do!" Hikaru screamed. Kaoru blushed, laughing. Kaoru fell beside Hikaru, laying on the scattered candy. "What are you eating Kaoru?" Hikaru asked, almost groaning. "ummm...I don't know...," Kaoru mumbled unsure. "Well I want some!" Hikaru yelled rolling on top of Kaoru. Kaoru laughed and without thought, crashed his lip's with Hikaru's. Hikaru laughed along with Kaoru, kissing him back hotly. Kaoru slipped his tounge threw Hikaru's mouth, the sweet taste of candy... "It taste's good...," Hikaru whispered. Kaoru began to sweat like crazy, his clothe's clinging to him wetly. Hikaru let out a pained gasp as he noticed how hot it was. "Let's get naked!" Hikaru shouted, dumbly taking his shirt off. Kaoru grinned, unbuttoning his shirt. Hikaru choked in laughter, throwing his jean's off. Kaoru stared, his vision blurry...everything spinning.

"Kaoru, I'm going to split your ass in two!" Hikaru yelled. Kaoru's face filled with fear, making Hikaru laugh harder. Hikaru pulled Kaoru to his lap, pulling out a pixie stick, licking it. He shoved it in Kaoru's mouth, making him gag. Hikaru led his tounge down Kaoru's hot neck. Hikaru pushed Kaoru down on the ground that was covered in gumdrop's, and chocolate. "How about another peice of candy?" Hikaru asked hotly. Before Kaoru could say anything, Hikaru was pulling his boxer's down. Kaoru's eye's widened, a painful pleasure in his pant's. Without warning, Hikaru crammed his manhood into Kaoru's sweet mouth. Kaoru choked, tear's forming in his eye's. Kaoru pretended this was a lolipop. Sucking and licking the sweet delicacy. Hikaru moaned, biting his hand. Too good. Kaoru bobbed his head, making his movement's faster and sucking harder. Hikaru winced, his world being blown... Hikaru painfully left Kaoru's mouth and began unbuttoning Kaoru's jean's. He slipped them down Kaoru's leg's, staring at his manhood. Hikaru grabbed Kaoru's pulsing erection, squeezing it roughly. Kaoru let out a cry, digging his finger's in Hikaru's arm's. "Ahhhh! Hikaru! That hurt's!" Kaoru cried out. Hikaru grinned,"Not as much as when I will butt rape you now shut it."

Hikaru stroked Kaoru's member, making him whimper. Hikaru kissed Kaoru possesively, sitting on his abdomen. Kaoru bit back a scream as Hikaru grinded his body against himself. "Ohhh God!" Kaoru cried out as Hikaru touched their member's together. Hikaru licked his lip's as he took Kaoru into his mouth. Hikaru unlike Kaoru, roughly handled Kaoru's problem, sucking slow and hard. The pain was unbearable making Kaoru cry. Finally Kaoru came, painfully spilling into Hikaru's mouth. Hikaru swallowed, smiling to himself. "soo seet Kaoru...," He purred. Kaoru panted, his leg's giving away. "...Oh no...I'm not done with you!" Hikaru yelled, pinning Kaoru down easily. He was alway's the stronger twin... Hikaru pulled Kaoru's leg's up to his chest. "No! Hikaru!" Kaoru pleaded. He had heard this hurt... "I'm sorry Kaoru...please forgive me...," Hikaru whispered as he thrust into him. Kaoru let out a scream as blood flowed down his leg's. Hikaru whispered sweet nothing's into his ear, thrusting harder and deeper. Oh it hurt...alot...but a pleasure lingered as Hikaru kissed Kaoru gently. And Hikaru let out a final cry, coming painfully, laying on Kaoru. They panted loudly, staring at each other wide eye'd. "...So...how was it?" Hikaru asked innocently. Kaoru blushed and smiled,"...it was sweet..."

Hikaru grinned popping a handful of m&m's in his pretty mouth. Kaoru sat up, his behind hurting like hell. Hikaru slipped his clothe's back on, eating a chocolate pocky. Kaoru glanced at the blood flowing from his leg's and winced. Hikaru sighed and found him a rag to clean himself with. After Kaoru was dressed, Hikaru slapped his behind. "Owww!" Kaoru yelled in pain. Hikaru laughed, handing him a pocky. "I have a suprise for you...," Hikaru whispered in Kaoru's ear, as if someone else was there. Oh God no...no more butt rape... Hikaru walked to a bin and pulled out two vanilla icecream's. Kaoru grabbed one eagerly,"Can I put it on my butt?" he begged, Hikaru shook his head, making him eat it. Kaoru watched as Hikaru smiled at him. "What you wanna have passionate love on top of the gummybear's again?" Kaoru teased. Hikaru snickered, leaning in and kissing him. Suddenly the door was opening, Hikaru and Kaoru jumping to opossite side's of the room. Haruhi and Kyoya stood at the door, an unreadible expression on their face's. An awkward silence. Finally,Haruhi sighed, looking around the room. "I'd thought you two would be here...," she muttered. Kyoya watched the twin's...something was up.

"DID YOU TWO EAT ALL THE CANDY?" Hunny yelled running into the room. Mori followed behind him. Tamaki blabbing on about how worried he was. Hikaru and Kaoru exchanged glance's. "...you two ate all that candy...," Haruhi mumbled in disbelif. "Yep," Hikaru and Kaoru replied in unison. Hunny pouted,"Well at least tell me which was the best candy!" Hikaru and Kaoru grinned at each other. "...you should try the green twizzler's...," Hikaru mumbled , pulling out a certain green twizzler and handing it to Hunny. "We should go...," Haruhi mumbled walking away. "...But we should really come back soon...," The twin's say in sync.

And they walked out of the candyshop, "This twizzler is really sweet Hikaru!" Hunny yelled the whole way home.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh my God...Oh my God...Oh my God... <strong>

**that was horrible! WHY THE CRAP DID I WRITE THIS? **

**WHY AM I POSTING THIS? **

**yeah this whole thing...I promised I would never write anything like this... **

**damn you fangirl's! I know it suck's, I have no experience with sex, let alone gay sex. **

**but, I was bored...again...oh my God...can someone tell me wat I just wrote? **

**don't own Ouran, Goodbye! I have to go burn my finger's**...


End file.
